Water Tag
by Ohohen
Summary: .:OneShot:.:NejiTen:. Tenten is better at playing tag then Hyuuga Neji. Of course, that's merely an excuse for his inexperience.


**Whoosh! It's almost summer break for me! ;D June 10, yes! NO MORE EXMAMS. SCORE.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I should speed type.**

**It's so nice that accepts .wps files now. x3 I don't have to purposely save it as a .doc file when I'm done typing it up in Microsoft Works Processor anymore. x3**

**Water Tag**

There was only _one_ time_. One_ time, where Tenten was more skilled then Neji at something that was combat related. Just _one_ time. She decided it was something to be cherished, but she wasn't someone to hold something above someone else. So, instead of rubbing it in his face, she trained him. Not what they usually did, training each other, but just her, training him.

She didn't know if he liked the idea of being trained by her, since they were both knowledgeable of the fact that he was better then her. Naturally.

So, something like this, may come at him too harshly.

But, she could be careful.

--

"Water training?"

Hyuuga Neji didn't understand why they were here again, by the banks where the sun shimmered, causing the water to glisten on one side of the water. Yet, there was another half that was covered by the shade of the trees of the forest. He had been here for training before, two years earlier, but he had mastered ever tactic or training technique that could be used with water. He was sure. Normally, when it came to training, he knew there were endless possibilities, and his abilities were unlimited. But he was just _so sure_ that he had everything covered, related to water.

He was also _so sure_ that Tenten knew better.

"Yes! Why?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "We don't need to be here."

Tenten crossed her arms, frowning. "Why don't we?"

"We've already done everything we can with water and training." He answered with a confident grunt.

"No we're not. At least, _you're_ not." Tenten rubbed the tip of her nose. "But of course, I'm sure you shouldn't have any trouble catching up to me in this matter."

Neji's eyebrows raised, slightly amused. "Catch up to _you_?" He smirked. He always respected Tenten's excellent abilities in what she could do, but he was sure that there wasn't anything that she was better with than he. "In _what_, exactly?"

Tenten grinned as she began to walk towards the water. "Come and you'll see."

Neji followed her as she walked into the water. Tenten stopped walking, and Neji tilted his head slightly.

He noticed she was dramatically shorter than he was.

He looked down at her feet. She was knee deep in the water.

"Neji, the water doesn't bite." she giggled.

Neji let go of himself, and let him drop into the water. He stood about four feet away from Tenten in the shallow water.

"Alright, let's play tag."

Neji's head dipped slightly. "…_tag?_"

"Yes. Tag." Tenten began to shift her feet a bit.

Neji observed how her feet did slight shuffles. There must have been a catch…surely Tenten wouldn't purposely drag him out and waste his time playing _tag_.

"Rules?" There were sure to be rules. No way could this be normal tag.

"No rules." Tenten beamed. "We play like children. No chakra, and we have to run in water."

"And that's i--"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Tenten tapped Neji's shoulder before dashing off down the stream. Neji's eyes narrowed as he began to chase her down…but he found that the more he moved the more distance came between them. He frowned as he struggled to chase her downstream.

He grumbled, upset.

She was a lot better at tag then he was.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Neji slowed down as he saw Tenten snoozing, feet still submerged in water. He glared at her, upset.

He kicked water in her face.

"WAHH!" She sat up and tumbled in the water. Neji smirked, slightly satisfied.

Tenten glared up at Neji.

"Hey! Now I'm all wet!"

Neji crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"You shouldn't have been sleeping. You were vulnerable." He glared at her. "You _underestimated me_."

"Ha!" Tenten stood up. What a lame excuse just to up his pride a bit. "Doesn't matter what I thought of you. I got so tired of waiting, I had to take a nap." She looked up at the sky. "It's such a nice day."

"Hn. Right." He faced her. He had his Byakugan on while he was -running- to her in the water, but he found nothing that was going on. Heck, she didn't even enhance her chakra.

Unless, it was a trick.

Had Tenten found a way to fool his Byakugan?

Well, he wasn't very surprised. He trained with her often…and she was quite smart, as well, after all.

So, how was he supposed to ask? He was so used to just finding things out by himself…

"I'm a better runner, Neji." Tenten beamed. "For the moment, that is."

"What--"

"No chakra, I swear. I'm sure you know I'm not lying, if you had your Byakugan on."

"Yes but…" Neji quieted himself and began to think hard.

"There was no catch, Neji. I beat you at tag with natural trained leg strength." She jumped and shuffled a bit. "I ran in these waters all the time when I had the time. It's hard at first, but you get used to the resistance when you run long enough." She kicked up some water. "Now I'm actually able to run in water as fast as I was able to run on land." She walked a couple steps. "I don't even feel any resistance."

"You've a lot of practice into this."

"Yeah!" She disappeared from the water into a tree to another tree. "It was very beneficial, too. When comes to my taijutsu, speed is essential."

"Yes, I know."

"Though, you are faster than me. You probably just can't move through water as easily." She began shuffling her feet again. "Really it's not necessary to practice, but it does build durability, stamina, and strength in your legs." She jumped out of the tree.

"Well, I'm going to go home or find some place to get a fruit drink or something. Bye Neji." She waved and began walking away.

"H-Hey wait!" Tenten turned her head, eyebrow raised.

Neji began to get a bit nervous. "You're…leaving?" He was a bit confused. Now Tenten was too. "Yeah. Why?"

Neji stared at her.

"…Nothing. Just wondering."

Tenten stared at him for a while. "Well…" She began walking towards him. "I guess I could stay a bit longer." She rubbed her gloved hands together. "You know, help a bit and stuff."

Neji "Hmpf-ed" but he turned away to start towards the water with a smile. Training by himself was productive, but when he could, having company was good. Especially Tenten…

"Well now…what to do?" She asked him. Neji held a blank stare at her.

He had no idea.

He relied on her too much when it came to training ideas.

"Hm. Okay." Tenten began to pace a bit. "Well, how about a race?" Neji blinked, and waited for her to continue.

"I'll go on land, you go in water. Every ten laps I do, you do one in water. Then, as you accelerate, I'll do less laps, and depending on how fast you can go, you do more."

"Alright…"

"Yeah! Let's start then."

_Time flying_--

"Okay, need a break?"

Neji panted slightly. "No."

"Too bad. I need a break from this racing. It's getting monotonous." Tenten looked up at the sky. She guessed it was around six.

"Let's do one more race, and then we go home, alright?"

Neji's heart sunk a little. "Very well."

"Ready, set…" Tenten tapped his shoulder again. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Neji wasn't expecting this, but he was more prepared to run this time, at least. And to his relief, the distance between the two of them was smaller this time, showing he made progress. Which made him feel a bit better inside, but he must try harder.

Tenten stepped out of the water about three minutes before he did. She sat back on the grass, feet still in water. Neji slowed down when he got to her point and stepped out of the water, panting.

"Ha! So much for no break." Neji glared at her as she giggled and stood up. "Great Neji! You're five times faster then you were before."

Neji began to walk towards her. His legs ached. He surely didn't _feel _five times faster. He scowled.

"Well, I'm leaving. I promised dinner to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura." She sighed as she began to walk away. "I hope they pay tip, at least…" she mumbled.

Neji ran forwards a couple steps, legs still feeling heavy and stiff. "Tenten!"

Tenten turned again. "What is it?"

"…Thank you." Tenten blushed from happiness. "No problem Neji! It's what teammates do, right?"

Teammates…Neji nodded. "Yeah."

"Bye now!" Neji watched as Tenten disappeared into the trees. He then decided to go find Hanabi and take her out for dinner.

* * *

**Two days later**

Neji walked up to Tenten's apartment door and knocked. He waited. Then he knocked again, and waited. The door had yet to be answered.

Then, he rang the noisy doorbell that he hated so much.

Neji heard a crash inside.

He began panicking a bit, and went up to Tenten's balcony, and entered. The sliding door was open, probably for the sake of a breeze.

He found Tenten on the floor, hair wet, wrapped in a towel. There was a small lump a side of her forehead. He went over to her, apologetic.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten rubbed her head. "Augh…Yeah. " She looked up at him. "Did you ring the doorbell?"

He nodded. "Yes. Did it startle you?"

"Yeah, I kind of tripped on something. Must have missed it when I was cleaning…" She paused, then sneezed. Neji went over to shut the balcony door and reached for another towel, finding her clothes beside them. He tried hard and succeeded -For the majority of the time- in ignoring her undergarments.

Then he failed in resisting at staring at her figure.

That towel was _much _too small.

Her curves drove him insane.

Her breasts weren't…small, either. They actually looked more impressive then Sakura's and Ino's…put together. He stole a glance at her brasserie size.

Hm…impressive. Better then what he thought it would be.

He handed her things over.

"Ah…thank you…" Then she realized that she was bare with a small towel. She blushed deeply. "Uh…I'm sorry!" She stood up and dashed towards the bathroom. "Excuse me!"

Neji smirked. "Don't be."

Silently, she hoped that as unfortunate and embarrassing this encounter was, she didn't seem too disappointing to him.

--

Tenten coughed.

"Uh, so. Neji, you need something?"

Neji nodded, brushing aside the past encounter. "I think I've improved dramatically."

It took a moment for Tenten to realize that he was talking about the last time they had met.

"Oh, really? Great! Are you planning to show me?"

He nodded again, and then noticed her clothing. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Really, really short shorts with her really, really long legs. "My apologies if this is a bad time."

"Oh, no! No, of course not!" She assured him with a gesture of her hands. "Just let me go buy a drink first. I was just going to go out with Sakura later today."

"I see."

--

"Okay Neji. Are you going to just run or what?"

"I could."

Tenten smiled with uncertainty. "Are you sure that can prove to me that you've improved?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You hold doubt of my abilities?"

"No, it's not that." She began into the water. "I just want to race."

Neji followed her into the water, and stood beside him. "Not tag?"

"Nah. Don't feel like it." Tenten stretched, tired.

"Very well then. You can even have a head start."

Tenten's eyes widened. "A head start?" Neji nodded.

'Seriously?' She thought. 'Does he think he's gotten that good? Maybe he has…but then again…' she giggled. 'Oh well, whatever.'

"Well?"

Tenten beamed confidently. "Ready!"

"Okay. 1, 2--"

"3! TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Tenten didn't tap his shoulder this time. She tripped him and shoved him into the water.

And she took off.

To say that Neji anticipated that, would be a lie. At least, he could…

Tenten giggled to herself. It was so much easier to run, now that she didn't have her normal pants on, and it was just her legs. So, she wanted to have some fun before she saw how Neji had surpassed her. She knew he did when he said he did. He had no doubts. This was only a morning stretch, after all.

'Hm…I wonder what--'

Tenten gasped as she fell forward into the water with a loud splash. Something was on her back, as they pinned her down. She fell under the shallow water and regained posture, sitting up on her hands. The water was halfway between her elbow and her shoulder.

But right when she emerged from underwater, she began to fall under again when Neji kissed her. Her arms grew week as he became more intimate, and he had to hold her up to prevent her from falling into the water.

"N-Neji!" She stammered when they pulled apart. She actually didn't even have time to say that much, before he dropped her back into the water and stood up, staring down at her with much pride.

"I think that's enough of that for now." he said.

Tenten glared at him from the water. She stood up and began splashed water at him. "Neji! You can be so conceited sometimes!"

"You!" Neji kicked water at her in response to her splash.

"You! I love you, that's what!" And she continued splashing water at him, as he did the same.

He felt childish, and hoped no one saw him doing such foolish acts. Currently though, he could care less. He was having lots of--

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

…fun.

**Ohohen****: Oh, man. You know, this had a horrible ending. D: I got kinda…lazy. Better start rewriting. **

**Oh, man. I made Tenten giggle too much. BLAH...TOO LAZY TO CHANGE...**

**This actually started out as a drabble looking thing, but it got too long. D;**

**My last day of school is June 10****th****, but I don't have to go, really. XD The teachers even said, "Don't go to school! I have nothing to do for you." Since it was make-up testing. D: I'm just going to be going on Monday and Tuesday to see what they'll be doing with us.**

**I hope you peeps have a good summer though. And if you haven't started your final exams yet…stop reading my mediocre stories and start studying. xP**

**Though it's nice that they accept .wps files now, I'm still pissed that I can't put brackets in the summary. I'd rather be able to put brackets in the summary then be able to upload .wps files. D:**


End file.
